Tea and Cookies
by Baahphomet
Summary: L finds out that Light never loved Misa. He also finds out that neither he nor Misa have a lot of family. Rated M for possible future smut maybe.


"Do you really love Misa?" He inquired. This had nothing to do with the Kira case, really. It was one of the few questions L asked due to personal gain.

"I don't really love Misa at all," Light scoffed. "she just likes me a lot and I can't just dump her."

That sounded somewhat harsh. But, the silver lining is that the world's greatest detective can see himself loving her. So, if Light doesn't love her, then being with her instead wouldn't result in any quarrel, would it? L judged himself briefly. Now this was going to have to relate back to the Kira case, not L's weird crush on the second Kira. "Why not? Is she an accomplice of some sort? What use is it to keep her if you don't love her?"

Light rolled his eyes and opened the door. The two young men entered the room together.

"Hi, Light!" Misa squealed, running to him. She gave him a hug that would cut off the circulation of even the strongest men's arms.

L couldn't help but feel mild envy when he was in the same room as Light. This man can be a homicide suspect and still get girls who would love you unconditionally. Girls who would hug you and let their sweet scent of their perfume rub off on you. Girls who would even bother ruining their lipstick to kiss you. Girls like Amane Misa, who would even become a murder suspect just to be with you.

"You really would be the perfect wife for Light, Misa." L commented quietly. He really would like to say that Misa is just wife material all around, and that she's too good for Kira. He began then, to wonder, if Misa really was Kira 2 after all. Or, if she was, it was just coerced to be Kira 2. He remembers investigating her family's murder. She should give him some credit, too-

"Thank you, Ryuzaki!" She sang out, flopping her petite frame onto his body, hugging him as she kissed his cheek.

Out of shock and flattery, his milky face went pinky-red and his stomach felt butterflies fluttering within him. A girl like Misa Amane was now his first kiss? There's a 90% chance he is in love with her now. "Careful...I could fall for you, Misa." He grumbled in a somewhat sheepish tone as he held his pink cheek, marked with her wine red lips.

"Oh, sorry,Ryuzaki, but I'm with Light… We can be friends, though, right!" She asked as she skipped back to the man who loved the colour "Khaki" more than he loved her.

L felt somewhat angry at himself for feeling hurt by this, but he couldn't help it. Light didn't love her! He even found evidence of him being with a girl named Kiyomi! Then he realized how unlovable he may be to Misa. He tortured her for 2 months. He put her under constant watch. He had to pretend to grope her to take her phone, but how would she know? The detective even felt a jab in his heart when she called him a pervert. For a second, it hurt so bad that he wondered if Kira really did find his name….

L wallowed in self pity for 30 seconds, wondering why he was so ugly and unlovable until Misa took his hand. His blush returned as she spun the three around, giggling about how friendly all 3 should be to each other.

Later that night, as L was talking to Light, he brought up his relationship to Misa again.

"Were you serious when you said you didn't love her?"

Misa just so happened to be in ear's reach. She left her room to grab her jacket that she left on the desk in the office. She decided to stay until they were finished, watching the surveillance.

"No. I told you, I don't love Misa at all. She just dumbly clings onto me and I don't really know how to handle it."

Misa felt a jab, a stinging jab, go through her heart. She would kill for this man and this is how he thinks of her? As some stupid burden? How could he lie to her like this?

"...Light, would you care if I told you a secret?"

"I don't mind."

"When I told her I could fall for her, I lied."

Misa couldn't handle this. Now L is going to lie to her, too?! Out of self defense, she subconsciously drowned out the rest of L's sentence as she ran upstairs.

By the time she was on her bed, the mascara she was about to remove was ruined. So was the eyeliner. Her lipstick was already faded - wasted- from kissing local stupid pervert, Ryuzaki, she thought to herself.

 _He must be a good actor…_ She mumbled as she hugged the pillow she was next to. _He even blushed and gasped… Light never did that and even he led me on…_

Once he was certain Light was asleep, L unchained himself from Light, replacing himself with a bar he put on the wall.

It was nice to get some more space to move. He walked downstairs to the kettle first, to get tea, then to the desks to work a bit more.

A fuzzy parka caught his obsidian eyes. The breathy sound of crying caught his ears… This voice sounded like… Misa. He turned his neck to the cameras to see Misa crying and hugging a pillow like a teddy bear. "Forgetting a jacket can't be that emotional of an experience" L whispered under his breath.

Misa heard a knock at her door. _Oh, greeeeaaat, now these two dolts are going to waste even more of her time? Splendid._ She rolled her eyes and walked over to the door. "What do you want?"

" Misa, you left your coat."

"I'll get it later."

"Please open the door. My hands are full."

With great hesitation, she opened the door to be greeted with just L. No Light. No Kira… Just L, a parka, two mugs of tea and two cookies. This has got to be some kind of trap… But then again, L looked so sweet. L was so sweet. Was that tea for her? And those cookies? He gave her the same, cute, closed-mouthed smile as he usually wore. She welcomed him in.

"Where do you want me to put these?"

"Anywhere's fine."

He shuffled his feet to her bed room, where he set the cookies and tea on her night stand. She followed him along.

He crouched down on her bed and patted the covers to beckon her.

When she sat next to him, he gave her her tea. She took a sip… it was sweet. Sweet like L.

She took another. It was too sweet for her to enjoy, but she drank it anyway, even if it was really just a tea flavoured syrup.

He sipped his tea, too, as he stared at her with those wide, owl-like eyes of his. Normally, Ryuzaki's stare would annoy her. But this time, it didn't bother her. It flattered her that he'd be so attentive. He slid her some cookies and then looked around her room. Even though it was only a hotel, she decorated quite personally. Black, paper bats on the walls... Witchy materials on the vanity, as well as makeup… a few albums and CDs… She even had a picture of her family on the wall near her bed. He took it off of its nail and observed it. It was her mother, her father and her brother-

She took it from him with some defensiveness in her already damp, swollen eyes and hung it back on the wall. She started crying more. All of them are gone, now.

"Misa..."

Misa kept on crying. She hugged her pillow again, muffling her sniffles and whines.

"Misa, did I upset you?" He reached a hand to stroke her side as a means of comfort, but she recluded more into her own cat-like circle she had turned herself into.

"Misa, why are you crying?"

"You lied to me." What she spat out was nearly inaudible. She remained in that circle shape, hiding her face with her pillow.

"Yes, I did. How did you know this?"

"Y-you, I… I …" she was sniffling and huffing so hard that she could hardly breath properly or speak clearly. "I went d-down to get my jacket and,and… and on the camera, you and Light were talking…"

He stroked her hair as she explained herself to him.

"And Light.." Her crying got harder. "Light told you that- that… that he doesn't love me!"

"He doesn't, no."

"And then _**you**_ told Light that- y-you… lied to me…" Her voice went from angry to weakly saddened… "You can't fall for me, Ryuzaki."

"What makes you think that?"

"The only people who ever loved me are dead, I guess. I guess I ran out of people who will ever give a shit about me."

"That isn't true…" He guided her to face him. She was now resting her head on his lap. He was still stroking the wet, tear-drenched strands of hair from her face.

Misa looked back into his dark, abyss-like eyes. His touch was so warm and ensuring that she couldn't help but lean into it.

"Can I confess something, Miss Amane?" L shifted his eyes down, feeling somewhat bashful. He scratched through the thick, dark mane on the back of his head.

Misa anticipated his confession after giving him a nod.

"I lied when I told you I could fall for you."

"Tell me something I don't know-"

Before she knew it, he slid her to sit upright in his lap. His lips were pressed against hers. His fingers tangled into her hair. It was such a shy, sweet kiss. He was clearly without experience, but it felt so good.

He broke the kiss to look at her face. "I have already fallen for you."

Misa became flabbergasted, trying to process what just happened. Her heart was racing and, little did she know, her cheeks went rosy. She shifted her arms to wrap around his waist and she buried her face into his chest. "I'm so, so sorry, L Lawliet."

"L Lawliet?" L looked down at her with wide eyes. How could she know his name? Unless…

"I am the second Kira. I'm sorry." She began crying, again. "I'm so, so sorry! I don't want to kill you, I never did that's why I lied to Light! I'm so sorry."

"Excuse me?"

"You were right all along. I'm sorry. I refuse to let Light kill you, so I lied about your name. I told him it was just Ryuzaki."

He pulled her closer to him. "I can confess another thing…" He whispered into her ear. "Rue Ryuzaki is my older brother."

She gasped.

"He's dead now. He burnt to death."

"So you have barely any family left either…"

"No…"

Misa smiled and looked up at him, as if she came up with something. L looked back at her, confused.

"We could start a family of our own!"

L's eyes widened. He wasn't sure what to think. He loved this woman dearly, but she was, still, Kira 2…but she was a Kira who refused to kill him.

"Ryuzaki...Neither of us have much family at all… This could be great!"

He still was somewhat frozen in disbelief and wonder. She rested her head on his chest and sighed. "Oh, just imagine. We'd finally belong somewhere… and hey, maybe no robber will come and shoot us this time!" His grip tightened on her. He looked nervous.

"L? L, what's wrong?"

"Misa, you're the second Kira."

Misa sighed and slumped. "I only killed for my family."

"I thought it was for Light."

She shook her head. "It was because Kira killed the man who ruined my family. I felt gratitude for him doing so… Light just happened to be handsome and impressive." She nuzzled his chest. "But I thanked Light enough for now. I will thank you for catching him."

"If you promise to end the second Kira act for life, we could start a family."

"Deal."

After Misa showered and took off her stale, tear-smudged make-up, she got back in bed with her favourite detective for a good night's rest.

This first night he spent with Misa was the first night L has ever gotten a restful sleep in a long time.


End file.
